Even the Sun Carries Secrets
by LovingNinja
Summary: Princess Hyperion was much like the sun, but just as dark as the moon. Reincarnated, will her present self dwell on the memories that she locked up? After being saved by the Senshi, his past life begins to unfold as a new enemy has appeared. MamoUsa and Genderbent!OC
1. Eita

**I do not own the Sailor Moon series or characters in any way. I do own Eita, his friends, and his love interest, as well as the "Evil Doers" in this fiction. (Don't worry they aren't called the Evil Doers). This IS going to be a fiction centered on my OC(s) and depending on how I have this whole thing turn out, I might merge it with another fiction idea, or just the main plot of Sailor Moon to focus more on the original characters.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

"Jeez, Eita, would you pay attention when people are talking to you?"

Young Sato Eita didn't hear a thing. This young man, fourteen years old, with short brown hair and wavy bangs, and pitch black eyes sat at the lunch table, with his three friends, Takeda Shozo, Sugitsuka Hirokazo, and Matsunaka Takakazu. However, as Shozo, a boy with long black hair held back in a ponytail and amber colored eyes, was telling his tale on how he beat the latest video game, he was being completely ignored by Eita, which seemed to be a usual occurrence during this time of the day whenever anyone was speaking. And, it was all because of a beautiful flower that caught his eye.

Her name was Suzuki Natsuko, in the same grade but older by a few months. She had this beautiful short maroon hair that curled at the ends, and emerald shaded eyes. She was a few tables away, laughing with her friends, while Eita's had to consistently attempt to break their friend out of his daze. And this job was generally given to Hirokazo.

_Thwack!_

"Ow! Jeez, Hiro! What was that for?!" Eita cried, rubbing the top of his head as he winced.

Hirokazo, who was blonde with blue eyes, chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, the other two boys laughing as well.

"Well, maybe if you paid attention to us once in a while Hiro wouldn't have to do that, Eita," Takakazu, another blonde but with brown eyes, smirked at his friend. "Maybe we should just start eating lunch in the classroom, again. There'd be fewer distractions there, don't you think?"

"H-Hey!" Eita sputtered. "We're fine just where we are!"

"No, _you're_ fine," Hirokazo stated. "We're talking to ourselves and you're shyly watching from afar."

"_Oh, Natsuko!_" Takakazu feigned a higher voice, adding a hand on his chest as he overdramatized the brunette's not-so-hidden feelings. "_I adore you!_"

"Cut it out!" Eita snapped, shoving his friend's shoulder with beet red cheeks.

"Come on, Eita," Shozo sighed as the other two giggled. "You've been crushing on her for two years, haven't you?"

"Two and three quarters," Takakazu corrected, earning a glare from Eita.

"Anyway, just be a man about it already and fess up. Tell her you like her and ask her on a date."

Eita frowned, "Easier said than done." He looked back over to the girl with a sigh, "She's so gorgeous and smart! What could I possibly have to offer to impress her?"

"Well…you've got a point there…"

"Gee, thanks…"

* * *

"_How about now?"_

"_Can we get him now, Captain?"_

"_Not just yet. We have to wait until he's alone."_

* * *

"Ah, guys, we better start heading to class," Takakazu stated as he glanced down at his watch.

"Jeez! I can't ever get a break!" Eita groaned, gaining a pat on the back from Hirokazo.

"Oh, come on, Eita," Shozo sighed. "You get decent enough grades, no need to whine."

"…Fine…" the brunette pouted just before collecting his trash as he stood from the table and left with his friends; quickly glancing over his shoulder with just enough time to see the girl he admired leave through one of the other exits.

* * *

School was typical, the classes were typical, the teachers were typical, and once again he exchanged no words with Natsuko…typical… If there was anything Eita was unsatisfied with concerning his life it was how typical it all was. "I mean…it's ridiculous…" he murmured, leaving the school and turning to head down the street. The only thing that wasn't typical about today was that his friends weren't joining him to the arcade, instead they were staying after school to prepare for the upcoming exams.

_Crunch!_

"Huh?!" Eita stepped back, looking down at the ground to see an odd looking pen. Or, at least it looked like a pen. There was something about it… "I…have I seen this before? In a store or something?" Almost hesitantly, Eita picked it up, and for some reason felt more relieved than was probably necessary at how he didn't harm the object despite that awful crunch he heard when he stepped on it.

The pen had a strange ovular shaped handle of sorts, with a little golden ball in the middle. "I know I haven't seen this before, but there's something…" Eita murmured.

"Oh, Sato-san," a voice called out, making the brunette jump before looking over his shoulder hesitantly. And then his heart froze to see that it was none other than Natsuko who was smiling at him with her usual expression of purity.

"S-S-S-Suzuki-san!" he stammered as he whirled around, almost stumbling as he tried to balance himself. "What are you doing here?!"

Natsuko stared at, eyes wide at his reaction before giggling, making Eita's ears glow red, "I'm on way home."

"O-Oh! Right!" Eita stiffened. "I-I just thought you would be staying after school with everyone else for the exam help."

"Oh no, I do better when studying alone. I get sidetracked too easily. What about you Sato-san? Why aren't you there?"

"Oh, I was just…erm…yeah, I don't do…too well with…group studying either…"Eita gave a weak laugh, at himself.

"I see," Natsuko nodded before something caught her eye. "Sato-san, what are you holding?"

"Huh? Oh," Eita held the object out to the girl and shrugged. "I just found it here. It looks like some weird pen, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, it does…" Natsuko's words died and she gained a bizarre expression that almost seemed as though she were in pain from just looking at it.

Eita quickly noticed and called out, "Hey, Suzuki-san, are you all right?"

"Um, yes," she placed a hand to her head and closed her eyes, "I'm all right. My head just suddenly started to hurt. I think I'll be going home now."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you," she smiled weakly before giving a light bow. "See you around, Sato-san."

And, as he watched her scurry away, not giving him a chance to respond, he whispered to himself, "See you around…Natsuko…"

* * *

"Ah, jeez, what am I gonna do?" Eita was, yet again, groaning as he slunk away from the arcade, heading towards the direction of the park to cut through to home. "I just spent all of my allowance and I have to wait another month to get it. Maybe I should get a job or something…" he placed a hand in his pocket before retracting it instinctively. "Huh? Oh, yeah, the pen thing. Maybe I could sell this and get some change. Maybe it's a collectible or something?"

"You could say that, I suppose~" came a giggle, bringing Eita to look about but finding no one. "Up here, sweetie~"

Almost freezing, Eita hesitantly looked up to see a young woman floating high above him, laying on her side as though on a bed, a propped elbow and palm kept her head raised. "Huh?! What the hell?! What are you?!"

The young woman had pitch black hair, short bangs with two curls that sprung past her ears on the side of her face, two buns in her hair with short curls coming out of them. Her eyes were blue, a round aqua colored jewel seemed to be embedded in her forehead, a matching choker around her neck, as well as sleeveless one piece. She had white gloves that reached up to the middle of her upper arms with the matching shade of blue bands on each end. On the inside of her thigh was a circular mark, like a mole, but blue as well, her stockings were a transparent color that reached mid-thigh, and her white slippers seemed snug. And on her wrists were two golden bands, almost as though to be chained together, but weren't.

She giggled once more, sitting up and cross-legged, she smirked, "I'm called Mizu Inoshishi. I'm here to collect you."

"C-Collect?!"

Suddenly, she appeared before him on the ground, hover over him slightly with height before placing her hand over his mouth, assembling water to her palm and slipping it through the crack of his lips. "Just enough to knock you out, lovely~" she purred.

Eita struggled, for someone reason unable to fight off this woman. His thoughts were flying in a frenzy, his heart racing, and just as he was suddenly seeing shadow envelope his vision, a bright light appeared that seemed to scare this Mizu Inoshishi, removing her hand and jumping back slightly as she glared at him, hissing, "You little-! How dare you!"

A mark appeared on his forehead, a circle with a simple bolded dot, shining brightly before suddenly a flash! And, before he knew it, Eita's eyes were wide opened, he suddenly felt free, but the next thing he heard was a fit of giggles coming from that pig of a woman. She was holding her sides as she peeked at him with just one eye, "Fate must really dislike you, little senshi~"

"Huh?" Then, he felt it. A strange breeze between his legs. He looked down to see a golden skirt around his waist. "W-What the hell is this?!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!  
**

**I hope that at least interested you somewhat :D  
Thank you for reading~!**

**~LovingNinja~  
P.S. In case you were wondering, Mizu Inoshishi means Water Boar.  
**


	2. Very Unconventional

**I do not own the Sailor Moon series or characters in any way. I do own Eita, his friends, and his love interest, as well as the "Evil Doers" in this fiction.  
**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

Eita couldn't believe any of it. All of it was just too much to handle, too much to be real! Suddenly being attacked by some strange levitating girl who almost filled his lungs with water that she somehow magically produced from her hand? And, then suddenly he was in some skirt! A golden one, with a star at the point where the pure-white waist band met in the middle. He felt something tickling the back of his legs and when he looked over his shoulder he could see an equally yellow ribbon, as bright as the ribbon on his chest, held by a darker shaded orb like broach. He suddenly felt taller, and when he looked down he almost lost his balance in the almost knee-high boots with an inch or more thin high heels, matching the rest of his outfit. On his arms were amber gloves, reaching his elbows to meet three ring-like translucent yellow bands. On his neck, it felt as though a ribbon, or choker was wrapped about and on his forehead some sort of metal headpiece , cold to the touch on his skin.

"What…the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Beats me~" Mizu Inoshishi snickered, spine straightening as her hands rested atop her slanted hips. "I thought the transformation would have adapted to fit your gender, but to think that this would be the result? I actually pity you, little senshi."

"Senshi?" Eita parroted. "What do you mean, 'senshi'? What do you mean 'transformation'?!"

"Aren't you the curious one? Well, it's too bad, because I need to take you home with me~"

"Not so fast!" Another bright light burst within the small area, blinding both the threatening being as well as the young brunette male momentarily until another young woman came upon the scene. Long blonde hair, separated in buns much like the strange pig, her outfit similar to Eita's sudden wardrobe' red boots, ribbon and bow, a tiara, and moon-crescent-shaped earrings. Her gloves were white, with red bands holding them up, her skirt blue, matching the collar with white stripes along the edges, all the while the body of her outfit was white. Her blue eyes were shining with purity and Mizu Inoshishi cursed at the sight of her as she ran towards the two.

"Damn, she wasn't supposed to be here!" She glared whipping in Eita's direction, she spat her next words like venom. "I'll be back, don't you worry!" And then, within a sudden misty splash of water enveloping her, she was gone.

"Hey, are you all right?!"

"Darn she got away!"

Eita, mind in a frenzy, looked to his side to the blonde girl, along with another with short blue-tinted hair, her outfit similar but mostly in various shades of blue. "W-What the hell…is going on?!" he cried.

"Oh, you're a _boy_?!" the blonde gasped.

"Usagi! That's rude!" the other frowned. "Though, it is odd for a male to be one of us. And, then, to transform into this attire." Her eyes scanned the young man from head to toe, causing a deep redness in his cheeks to form.

"C-Could you just tell me what's going on and why this _happened to me_? _Please_?!"

"All right, just calm down first. Just relax and think of changing back to normal. That's all you have to do right now."

How could he be _calm_ about any of this?! Regardless, Eita did as he was told, closing his eyes and releasing a long exhale. There was another flash of light, and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his school uniform, and apparently so were these two girls, wearing high school uniforms. "A-All right…what next…?"

"Next we introduce ourselves."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," the blonde greeted with a smile.

"And, I am Mizuno Ami."

Obviously feeling uneasy, Eita sighed, shoving his insecurities aside, "I am Sato Eita."

"Nice to meet you," the two girls chimed in unison, both with a bow.

In return, Eita shared with them the courtesy, "Nice…to meet you…"

"Now," Ami gave a nervous laugh, "it may seem strange to ask this of you, but if you would come with us, we could explain this to the best of our abilities."

Of course it sounded strange. To go off with two strangers he didn't know as well as the fact that they could "transform" or something, whatever that was called. Reluctantly, Eita agreed, he just couldn't deny that something inside of him truly wanted to know what this was all about.

* * *

"So, you all are the reincarnations of the princesses of the planets and the moon?" Eita rose a brow as he sat outside on the porch of this girl called "Rei"'s home. A young beauty with long dark hair who sat along with him, Usagi, Ami, and two other girls known as Minako and Makoto.

"Well, we and a few others that we'll introduce you to some other time if possible," Ami stated.

"There's also Chiba Mamoru," Minako added with a smile. "In our past life he was the prince of the Earth Kingdom."

The young brunette male had a look of complete disbelief on his face, "You're…kidding…right?"

"No, we're one hundred percent serious," Makoto replied. "We all regained our memories some time ago, though…" Her eyes went to Ami who nodded.

"The strange thing is," the blue-tinted raven mumbled, as though to herself in thought, "we all remember each other, but we have no memory of you."

"You haven't had any strange dreams?" Usagi queried. "Ones where it seemed as though you were another person living another life? Like memories you know you've never had but they still feel real?"

"I don't…really remember much about any of my dreams to tell you the truth," Eita rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. This was getting confusing and he was going nowhere.

"There is obviously some sort of link here somewhere," Rei interjected. "Something triggered this and you have _that_." Rei pointed at the object sticking out of Eita's pocket.

The young man looked down, following her finger with his eyes until he took realized and took it out, "You mean this weird pen thing?"

"That's what allowed you to change into a senshi in the first place."

"Which means, he _had _to be one of us in the past," Makoto grumbled.

"Do you know what you're called?" Rei inquired. "Each of us carries a name: Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, etc. What is yours?"

Eita shrugged, "Dunno."

"You didn't have a name come to you or anything like that?"

The boy shook his head, "You ladies can keep asking me these questions but they won't be getting any answers because I don't have them."

"Well then, we have to at least figure out who that woman was," Usagi stated. "Why was she after you, and why did she run without a fight?"

"The only thing I know about that is that she wanted to take me. She tried to knock me out, make me lose oxygen by filling my lungs with enough water not to kill me, and then the next thing I know I'm in those weird clothes."

"We need to find Luna and Artemis," Ami announced. "As well as the others, they might be able to remember something or have found out about this woman already."

"I'll try to talk to Mamoru about it when I can," Usagi sighed. "Maybe if he thinks about it or if we can get the two of you to talk he'll remember." She looked up at the young man with hopeful eyes, "If you are one of us, then that means in the past you were a prince of sorts, so maybe you were close with him during that time."

"Though, that doesn't explain the clothes."

"Yeah," Makoto jumped in. "If he's one of us, but also a prince, why would he be wearing the same uniform as us?"

Eita inwardly gave a long heaving sigh. This was all going nowhere and he just wanted to go home. Alas, it seemed tonight, he would be engrossed with these crazy girls that he couldn't even begin to believe. What was he going to do?

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	3. Early Rise for the Late in Bloom

**I do not own the Sailor Moon series or characters in any way. I do own Eita, his friends, and his love interest, as well as the "Evil Doers" in this fiction.  
**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

"You don't look too good, Eita," Shozo queried as the four boys sat where they usually did in the classroom just before class started; around Eita's desk. The young brunette's chin was resting on the wooden table, dark bags under his eyes as his hands covered his head as if to protect his horrible migraine from all the sounds that threatened him.

"Yeah, you look really pale," Hirokazo added.

"You just look like shit, honestly," Takakazu sighed.

Eita grumbled, glaring pathetically at his friends, "I couldn't sleep worth crap last night, all right? I got home really late and my mom just nagged at me until morning. I didn't get any of the homework done so I had to take care of that and now I'm just exhausted. So, don't piss me off right, please?" Despite it being in the form of question, it was more of a demand as though fading black eyes pierced the other teens.

Taka snorted, "That's what you get for playing games all night until the arcade closes."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Then, _enlighten_ us."

Remaining silent, it seemed as though Eita was trying to contemplate the notion of explaining his evening to his friends. However, he simply sighed and faced forward, mumbling, "Forget it."

Before any smart-alecky comments could be made, the bell rang, as well as the door opening, the teacher coming in to start class. The other boys rushed to their seats, and it wasn't long before Eita's heavy eyes fell and his mind relaxed.

_It was warm. No, it felt like this every day. It was actually quite cool compared to how it should have been. This special place was protected, because it couldn't be where it was originally supposed to be. This place was moved once the star became too bright. Many people were lost, but many were also saved, brought to the small rock that was their new home, their new kingdom. Between their homestar, and the home of another princess, another kingdom, a larger clump of rock._

_Though, this would never bother her, this princess with long brown hair, lighter at the tips and wrapped in a golden dress, and tiny crown on her head. She was of the Sun, as the others were of Mercury, Venus, Mars, etc. However, all seemed to be in favor of the Moon. This would also not bother her, for the Sun was special, the sun was at the center. Her warm bright love would reach to all of her companions, her dearest and closest friends. And, forever, until the end of days, they would rejoice in this simple happiness. This princess…princess…princess…_

_Slam!_

"I-I'm not a princess!"

Eita awoke, startled, eyes wide as sweat dripped from his brow, cold sweat, his heart was racing beating loudly in his ears and then he realized, that he had shouted just now, shouted this thought was circling in his mind as he watched the scene before him in his dream. It was even a minute later that he realized he was in class, still, and that he had slammed the palms of his hands on his desk and jumped to his feet, catching the attention of many a snickering student and the bewildered teacher. A deep maroon color invaded his cheeks, and even the teacher looked uncomfortable as he spoke up.

"Sato, do you…need to head down to the nurse's office?"

"Uh…y-yeah…excuse me…" Hurriedly, Sato grabbed his bag, slipping through the door, and closing it just fast enough to block out the beginning of bursts of laughter. Biting his lip, he ran down the hall.

* * *

"I thought you'd be here."

Almost instantly, Eita looked up, sitting on a swing in the middle of a local playground. To his surprise, Natsuko was standing beside him, and he jumped, falling out of the swing in the process and landing on his back in the process with a loud groan.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, quickly falling to her knees to gently grab hold of his shoulder and help him sit up.

"I-It's nothing," he murmured, rubbing the back of his head as he shyly glanced at his crush, cheeks flushed. "Um…how did you…?"

"Matsunaka-san told me," she answered.

"You talked to Taka?"

Natsuko nodded, "I ran into him after school ended. He told me that you left home early after that…incident…in your classroom."

Flushed cheeks growing brighter, Eita frowned, "He told you about that?"

"Um, well," guilty eyes fell to the dirt, fingers fiddled atop her blue skirt, "it sort of…got around school."

Eita sighed heavily, knees rising to meet elbows as hands covered eyes, brows furrowed, "This is insane. I didn't even…" He groaned, "I just had some weird dream!"

"I'm sorry," the red-haired girl smiled apologetically, "I thought I'd come to see you to see how you're doing and…there's nothing I can really do anyway."

"Ah," the brunette looked at her. He didn't know what to say, besides "thank you". This was the girl of his dreams saying that she wanted to comfort him! But, no, there was certainly not nothing she could do. In fact…if he could only ask… "Erm, S-Suzuki-san…?"

"Hm?"

"Will you…um…will you go out with me?"

"Eh?" The young woman's brows raised at the serious expression that suddenly appeared on the young man's face before her, her cheeks were growing red and she was speechless. However, she couldn't make out what he meant exactly by it, and that's what embarrassed her the most.

"Er, well," suddenly, _his_ cheeks grew an even darker red, and he eyes fell as he gave a nervous laugh, "I mean, out to lunch…or…something like that…" He gave another nervous chuckle, hands falling in between his knees and fingers intertwining, thumbs twiddling about.

"Oh, well, I've already had lunch of course at school earlier today," she stated. "Uh, but, if it's like a snack, or a small before dinner meal, I'd gladly accompany you."

Instantly, Eita perked up, seeming surprised that the young woman agreed and he grinned brightly, "Really?!"

"Yes," she nodded, a small smile of her own. "I don't mind at all. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Fun? Ah, yeah! It'll be a lot of fun! I promise!"

* * *

Eita really wasn't sure how he was supposed to view this day as. Was it bad? Or was it fantastic? Of course, the worse of it had been over ages ago, that little sleeping incident in the classroom, however, there was the chance that it would follow him the rest of his time in school, until he got into high school… Despite all of that though, he got to go on a date with the girl of his dreams. Of course, it wasn't an "official date" or anything like that but he was still able to sit at the same table with her, under the same roof of the same café, ordering the same meals and talking about the things they found they had in common. They both liked comedy movies, they both enjoyed games-varying, not just video games-, and they both loved cute pop stars.

Even as the two of them walked side-by-side on the way home, the sun beginning to set, and the sky turning a nice orange, almost the shade of Natsuko's red hair, the day seemed to be getting better. Eita had to keep his hand in his pants pocket so as not to try to reach out for his crush's hand. He walked her home, eyes watching her lips as she talked, and her eyes shine, ears enveloped in the musical sound of her voice and laugh. His heart was racing and he knew his cheeks were heated, he just loved this girl so much, it seemed almost unbearable.

"Well, here we are," she stated, stopping in front of the wooden gate of a small average home. She looked to Eita, beaming, "Thank you for today. I thought I'd try to make you feel better, but you were the one to entertain _me_, even pay for the meal."

"It's nothing…really," Eita shrugged, trying to seem a bit aloof as his eyes slid to the side, avoiding that dazzling and blinding gaze. "But, you helped a lot. Even if tomorrow sucks from what happened earlier, I'll just remember what you did for me and it'll make everything better."

"That makes me happy to hear," she giggled. "Well, I guess, good night then."

"Uh, g-good night, Suzuki-san."

With a bow of her head, the young woman opened the gate, closing it behind her, and allowed her eyes to meet the boy's one last time before she scurried to her front door, and soon entered. Eita stood where he was, in a daze with cheeks flushed. He felt light headed, and dizzy, but he ignored it, instead turning on his heel and whistled with a hop in his step. No, nothing could beat that day, _this_ day. Not even that weird…

_"You haven't had any strange dreams? Ones where it seemed as though you were another person living another life? Like memories you know you've never had but they still feel real?"_

_"So, you all are the reincarnations of the princesses of the planets and the moon?"_

_"We all regained our memories some time ago, though…"_

_"The strange thing is, we all remember each other, but we have no memory of you."_

_"That's what allowed you to change into a senshi in the first place."_

_"Which means, he had to be one of us in the past."_

"No…" Eita scowled at himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's just…absurd…I mean…."

_"If you are one of us, then that means in the past you were a prince of sorts."_

"Yeah, something like that…"

_"If he's one of us, but also a prince, why would he be wearing the same uniform as us?"_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" The brunette shook his head wildly, stopping and leaning against the wall of a nearby building. "Damn, I start talking to some crazy girls and…I get these weird thoughts. I mean…this is crazy, isn't it?" _And, talking to yourself out loud isn't? What am I trying to prove? What am I trying to disprove? No, it's not like it'll happen again. I just talked too much to those senpai too much last night so I had that dream. It…didn't mean anything…nothing at all…_

"….right…?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
